


Relief

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [306]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/07/19: "vein, spell, chorus"





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/07/19: "vein, spell, chorus"

As soon as the antidote entered his blood, Derek heard the shrieking chorus finally stop.

The spell Stiles dispensed with immediately after proving to the witch he really could turn her to ashes. But her poison still flowed in Derek's veins.

The hedgewitch they trusted most, Lydia, looked far younger than her hundred-plus years age. Still she knew more of cures, remedies and healing elixirs than any other.

Stiles would see to it Lydia had firewood all winter. He'd think of other things to repay her.

But first just a few more kisses before he let Derek sleep in peace.


End file.
